


Tourists

by Daegaer



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Cheery and Angua meet two odd travellers.





	Tourists

Cheery gladly accepted the mug of ale the tourist had bought her. Why not? She was off-duty, and he didn't seem like he had any designs past conversation. It was very good ale, in a mug so clean it might be brand-new, and the pub was the expensive sort of place she wouldn't have bothered patronising on a guard's pay.

'Are you enjoying your visit?' she asked.

'Dear me, yes,' the tourist said with a smile. 'I've had a simply marvellous time - I got a reader's ticket for the University library, which was _awfully_ interesting.'

'How did you manage that?' Cheery asked in astonishment. She wondered what terrible things had happened to this poor fellow. Or maybe -- she looked at him suspiciously. 'Are you a wizard?' she asked. He looked like he might be, although he wasn't quite fat enough.

'No, no, my dear, I don't approve of all that sort of stuff. But they do have a very fine collection. Really fascinating.'

'Hmm,' Cheery said, shifting a little further away in case he suddenly turned into a frog. Or exploded, which was more likely.

'The city's wonderful too,' the tourist said politely. 'So full of character.'

This was of course true, although Cheery felt she should probably warn him that tourists were well advised to stay away from the parts with the most character, especially if they wanted to continue visiting places in this world rather than the next. On the other hand, anyone who could get in and out of the Unseen University library in one piece probably wasn't as mild and harmless as this fellow appeared.

Beside them, Angua was politely not drinking from the glass the younger tourist had set before her. It wasn't that she didn't like wine, or that she really thought there was anything in the glass except wine, or even that she objected to him buying her a drink, as long as he was clear that that was all he was buying. It was just that he smelled wrong.

He smelled a lot cleaner than most of the people she dealt with on a day-to-day basis, and didn't seem to think adding a new layer of perfume was an acceptable substitute for soap-and-water. He just smelled -- wrong. And moved wrong too. His movements were far too smooth and leisurely, as if he were saving up his energy for one big, sudden burst into action.

 _A foreign assassin,_ she thought, _I hope he has a work permit_. He looked at her glass, and with a small meaningless smile picked it up, took a deliberate and delicate sip and set it back down in front of her. Angua didn't let her shudder show. She felt even less inclined to drink from it now.

She gave him what some people who didn't know her would call a smile, and he laughed almost soundlessly. It sounded like a hiss in her sensitive ears.


End file.
